


Fireworks

by Brieeze01



Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [3]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterglow, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chengxian, Cuddles, Dancing, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Fireworks, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Happy Ending, Hard fuck, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Shop, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, True Love, Voyeurism, WangXian, XiCheng, drunk, established couples, happy new year's, lovemaking, mild aphrodisiacs, nightclubs, simultaneous fuck, slow fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieeze01/pseuds/Brieeze01
Summary: Wei WuXian’s blood was fire in his veins, that toy in his ass teasing him with promise. Every move he made on the dance floor jostled it, leaving him needy and frustrated. He wanted friction, he wanted Lan Zhan to nail him to the floor or Satin. Satin with his luscious ass against his hips, his hard back laying against his upper body, his sweaty hair smelling like lotuses in his nose.Satin finally pulled out of his arms and turned to face him head on with hazy blue eyes. He stared at his brother for a second as all that heat from the alcohol, from the lube, from their dancing, from that stupid plug up his ass boiled over in his veins and he slipped his right hand around Silk’s neck and yanked him forward into a heavy kiss. He kissed him hard right there on the dance floor and Wei Ying gave in to his brother’s hot mouth. He was too wound up to resist him as they tangled their tongues passionately, a few people from the crowd whistling.Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng didn’t even hear them just as firm hands slid around their waists and yanked them apart. Wei Ying turned hazily to Lan Zhan who’s eyes were amber with emotion, lust and interested confusion swirling with the haze of alcohol in those beautiful eyes.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: Silk & Satin ^.~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992376
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write a Christmas special but life got in the way, so instead I have a New Year's Extra for you, this fic takes place after the events in the story so I hope you enjoy it ❤ also it truly is nothing but pure filth, so if the tags aren't your thing, feel free to skip it, btw it does stand alone, you don't need to read the main story to read this ❤

“Wei WuXian,” Jiang Cheng sighed with a heavy put upon sigh, “can you tell me why the hell you dragged me here?” 

Jiang Cheng gave his brother a mildly annoyed glare as he glanced back up to the glowing red lettering of the store sign above their heads. It read _‘Shhh’_ in provocative cursive. The storefront was tucked away down a side alley and the windows were covered with black curtains to hide the no doubt salacious merchandise only a store called _Shhh_ would carry. 

Wei WuXian grinned at his didi with a sly smile, “Well you’re here now so come on, let’s check it out, we need clothes for tonight anyway…”

“And what makes you think a sex store is going to have anything decent?” Jiang Cheng set his hands on his hips with an annoyed tilt to his head. 

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud and come on!” Wei Ying grabbed his younger brother by the arm and marched him into the store much to Jiang Cheng’s consternation. They weren’t new to sex shops having had to buy a lot of their Silk & Satin wardrobe from stores just like this though the younger Jiang was doubtful they’d find anything suitable for clubbing. 

“Well hello there gentlemen,” a friendly voice called over from the back of the store and Wei Ying glanced up to see a long, willowy woman atop a ladder along the far wall. She hung a stack of hangers on the high hooks before she hopped down to greet them properly. 

“Name’s HuiFang, but everyone calls me Fang,” she grinned toothily at them showing off her cute snaggletooth canines that did actually look like tiny fangs and Wei Ying smiled at her in greeting as he looked up at the friendly sales associate. 

Guo HuiFang was tall, taller than even Lan WangJi and she had her brown hair shaved in an undercut with the longer part on the top pulled back in a bun. She wore plain faded jeans with a blue and grey plaid button down shirt open over a simple black tank top with a pair of no nonsense Doc Martin style boots on her feet. 

“Can I help you find anything today?” She spoke politely glancing between the two men with interest and Jiang Cheng swallowed a little nervously. He glanced away from her, uncomfortable with every single aspect of this entire situation Wei Ying had dragged him into. Thankfully there was no one else in the store which allowed him to save some face even though he could feel his brother’s laughing eyes on him. Really with their Silk & Satin performances and the fact that they weren’t strangers to these kinds of shops, he truly had no business being embarrassed but as it was, he had a blush on his cheeks all the same. 

“Actually,” Wei WuXian grinned, “we’re looking for some like, clubbing clothes if you have anything, like tops mostly, we’re hitting up Ice tonight for New Year’s”

“Sure,” Fang grinned at them, “I’ve got some cool crop tops,” she motioned them over to a unisex section of clothes in every shape and color. And for about an hour, they modeled all sorts of styles settling finally on a one sleeve black crop top that ended right along his ribs to show off his stomach and abs for Jiang Cheng with a matching cuff on his opposite upper arm and Wei Ying got this sheer black long sleeve one that was almost see through at the shoulders and tapered into solid material that ended right under the nipple line. Wei Ying’s had these 2 straps as well, one which hugged his upper chest under the cut off and the other that crossed upwards over his far shoulder. 

The tops were unique and different and both brothers were pleased with their choices and with Fang’s great eye for style. She had such an open air around her, you would have thought they’d been friends were years.

“You’re going to pair it up with black pants right?” Fang asked as the brothers popped back out of the dressing room in their regular hoodies and jeans again. 

“Yea, probably do some eyeliner too,” Jiang Cheng answered her as he shrugged his jacket up a little. He tossed his head with that messy bun, arranging himself comfortably as he caught sight of the far side of the shop where there were all sorts of sex toys dotting the display cases and hung on the wall and he felt that infernal blush catch his cheeks again. 

“Oh! By the way,” Fang grinned at them as she paused in her walk to the cash register, “we have a ton of specials for couples if you guys want to check out some of the stuff, got a few coupons for New Year’s too”

“Couppppppppples?!” Jiang Cheng almost yelped in shock, “he’s my brother?!” He gestured a little awkwardly in panic and Wei Ying laughed, he laughed and laughed at the flustered mess his little didi always was. 

“Yea, we’re brothers, haha, but we do have boyfriends. This is our first New Year’s together, we’re all going to Ice at the Aria tonight so is there anything you recommend, maybe something special?”

“Oh!” Fang laughed good naturedly, “sorry about that, we get a lot of couples in here around the holidays so I just assumed, but yea what were you thinking, like something vanilla to spice things up a little bit or something more hardcore, we have a lot of BDSM stuff?”

“D….definitely…..something….v…..v….vannilllla….” Jiang Cheng stumbled as he refused to let Wei WuXian loose to watch him buy the whole damn store and build some sex dungeon in their living room.

Fang walked them over to another wall that was predominantly pink and purple as she motioned, “so we have a lot of beginner vibrators that are really gentle, good for both partners, these come with detachable remotes…..”

And for the next hour Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng would browse around looking over different vibrators, anal beads, cock rings, feather ticklers, warming massage oils and all sorts of ‘vanilla’ things to find themselves leaving with two decently sized anal plugs and a parting tip from Fang.

“So if you want to rile him up, wear it tonight,” she grinned, “when he finds out I promise you he’ll lose his mind…” she slipped the toys and the clothes into a thick, solid black sack. 

“Here’s some samples, Tingles is this new product we just got, it’s a mild aphrodisiac and lube all in one. You can use it on yourself or on your partner and let me tell you, it’s so worth it,” she laughed with a sly wink, “seriously, try it tonight with the toys and I guarantee you’ll have a wild night”

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng thanked her and walked back out into the alley, Wei WuXian glancing at his watch, “MianMian said she could only watch Jin Ling for a few hours today so let’s hurry home”

“Yeah, she and Mat are doing New Year’s with his family this year right?” Jiang Cheng glanced at his brother as they turned the block towards the bus stop on Gusu’s east side. They lived at the Lofts in Town Square now close to Gusu State University which was about a 20 minute ride to the other end of town and sat fairly close to their boyfriends’ swanky penthouse apartment at Three Silver Oaks.

“Yea, I guess they’re pretty serious…” Wei Ying trailed off fondly as the large city bus pulled up at the stop. 

“Well, I’m happy for her,” Jiang Cheng muttered as they stepped on to plop down in the first set of seats. The bus was almost empty seeing as how most people were enjoying the unofficial 2 day holiday. New Year’s Eve in Gusu City found most of the businesses and mega corporations with half days, day of, and a full day off January 1 for the year’s end festivities, giving most people both Thursday and Friday for the final stretch of the holiday season. 

“I am too,’ Wei Ying smiled, “you think they’re going to move in together?” He glanced out at the early afternoon traffic outside the big curved bus window watching the east side disappear as they passed into the more opulent west side of town. 

“Well because Grandmother Luo is getting on in years, I think he’s actually going to move in with them because MianMian would never leave grandmother alone, I mean she’s, what, 93 now?” Jiang Cheng replied. 

“True, speaking of moving in though…..I was thinking……” Wei WuXian started as he pulled his eyes from the huge billboard outside with Silk & Satin posed provocatively above the tagline, ‘Want to Lose Your Heart? Jin LiquidLip’ 

“What do you think about maybe…...moving in together….like…. after our lease is up? Like after school and stuff? We basically alternate apartments right now….” Wei Ying trailed off pensively.

“You mean moving in with the Lans?” Jiang Cheng shifted a little to train his eyes on his brother.

“Yes…..I mean why not?”

“Well how about we’ve only been dating for a little over a year?”

“I know that, I said after school, after the lease, so like at least another year from now, it’s only an idea…...….” Wei WuXian muttered a little embarrassed and Jiang Cheng laughed at him. 

“Well I wouldn’t mind and I’m sure A-Ling will lose his shit if he gets to live with SiZhui,” Jiang Cheng grinned as he nudged his older brother with a chuckle. 

“Eh it’s a long way away but I….but yeah, I’d like that too,” Wei Ying smiled. He would definitely love to live with the Lans, with Lan Zhan. 

~*~

Lan WangJi walked out into the hallway of his apartment just in time to run into his brother and they paused there looking at each other in consideration. Lan XiChen looked good in a pair of white jeans. He wore a casual grey pinstripe dress shirt with the top three buttons undone under a grey sports jacket with brown leather loafers that matched his belt. His hair was parted to the side and ruffled up to look a little messy. He wore a heavy silver watch on his wrist that completed his look for the evening. 

Lan WangJi was just as elegant in a rich light blue button down over a pair of navy jeans with white stitching. He left his shirt untucked for a more casual look and he too had the top three buttons undone. He had dark brown shoes that matched the leather of the watch on his wrist, with a simple silver bracelet on the other, a gift from his wonderful boyfriend for their one year anniversary a few weeks back in mid-November.

“What do you think?” XiChen asked him as he turned in a circle and Lan Zhan hummed in approval. All things considered, he did look good. Tonight would be their second New Year’s Eve as a family and Wei Ying had alighted on the idea of going clubbing for the occasion. Last year they had taken their nephews and MianMian and her boyfriend Mat to see the firework show Gusu City held over the Great Cloud River in downtown. 

For this year though, MianMian and Mat had decided to celebrate it with his family who were in town from Andalucía. They were visiting for the holidays and the Jiangs and the Lans would leave SiZhui and Jin Ling with Lan JiaLi for the night. Lan JiaLi was a distant relative of theirs and she had watched little SiZhui for years. She had just turned 17 back in August and as such she couldn’t go out partying and celebrating so she had graciously accepted XiChen’s request for her to watch the boys for the night. 

She would take them to the Fireworks Show and keep them company for the evening. Neither of the older Lans planned to return until much later, maybe even in the morning since Ice, the world famous nightclub they were going to, was in the 5-star Aria Sky hotel. 

XiChen had already made reservations for one of the double bed rooms conceding to sharing with his brother since the entire hotel was sold out because Ice was hosting some internationally famous DJ and it was New Year’s Eve after all. 

Lan Zhan glanced at his watch just as he heard a knock at the front door. Ever the good girl, Lan JiaLi hopped up to answer it welcoming the little Jiang family in. Jin Ling bounced forward just as he always did, excited and happy to see SiZhui while his handsome uncles followed him in. 

Wei WuXian walked in in some stylish distressed black jeans though curiously enough he wore his regular red hoodie zipped all the way up. He winked at Lan Zhan when he raised an eyebrow. Jiang Cheng was much the same in his black jacket with some skin tight black jeans with subtle purple stitching. They wore sharp black Adidas on their feet with their usual hairstyles. Wei Ying had his long mane up in the high tail he usually wore it in and Jiang Cheng had his gorgeous French braid though it was pulled loose and messy, their bangs ruffled roguishly. They wore black liner with subtle wings in the corners that did nothing but draw attention to their beautiful eye colors. 

XiChen greeted them politely as he glanced at their outfits. They seemed almost half finished when Jiang Cheng supplied, “we’re gonna ditch the jackets in the car and finish our makeup too”

“I see,” he replied before he snagged his keys. They left the little boys with warm waves and smiles as they headed out to a nightclub for the very first time. 

~*~

Lan Zhan leaned against one of the only free tall tables in the packed club as he stared out across the dance floor. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng were already there after 3 shots and a cocktail. They had indeed ditched their jackets and Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen were struck with both possessive jealousy and proud attraction. 

Wei WuXian had a long sleeve black crop top that cut off right under his nipples exposing the long planes of his fit body, all the way down to his low slung pants. The waistband fell across his sharp hip bones sexily as his distressed jeans hugged his long legs with artful rips up and down the front. He had applied his LiquidLip red gloss to his seductive mouth to finish the look. 

Jiang Cheng though wore a black single sleeve crop top that cut off at the top of his gently defined abs above his skin tight jeans that were so low on his body you could see the v of his pelvis which heated XiChen up under the collar in a way that was just ridiculous. He had completed his clubwear with black band around his arm above his opposite bicep and that wine red stain across his lips.

The Lan brothers hung back out of the way as they considered the 6 shots and the 2 cocktails left on the table. Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying had pounded back 3 shots a piece and a whole cocktail before heading onto the dance floor with roguishly inviting winks though neither Lan was quite ready to dance. They didn’t dance to be honest so they contented themselves with watching as Silk & Satin took over their boyfriends. 

Wei Ying swayed to the heavy pulsing beat of the music as it flowed through the speakers. The club was packed with people, men and women grinding and twirling together and he grinned at his didi. Jiang Cheng spun on his foot with a curve to his body that rolled all those abs up and down as the bass started to build in the air. It created a swelling tension around them as they waited for the drop, their bodies dipping side to side as everyone got ready for the music. 

And with a final lift in the beat, the bass dropped hard and Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng leapt up into the air with a jump before falling into some shuffling steps as they stomped along with the electronic music. 

Jiang Cheng danced to the right in front of his brother and Wei Ying copied him to the left as they kicked their legs and feet up and back before twisting to the side. The alcohol was warm in their bellies as they danced and danced and danced, their hair flying around them as they lost themselves to the music. 

Lan XiChen snagged a shot and nudged another towards his brother, “Come on WangJi, let’s match them, worst case we can just sleep here, I already have a room for us anyway”

“But….” Lan Zhan eyed the colorful shots on the table. There were 6 left, 3 for him and 3 for XiChen, the Jiang brothers having already taken theirs. 

“It’ll be fine, it’s not like we have anywhere to be or anything to do tomorrow so loosen up…” XiChen lifted a shot to toast and WangJi took his gingerly.

“Mn……….” Lan Zhan nodded and toasted his brother. They threw all 6 shots back forcing away their grimaces when the cheap liquor burned all the way down.

XiChen snagged his cocktail to try and wash the fire in his chest away and turned his eyes back to their sweethearts. They were dancing freely, wildly, fully of energy up and down and around with happiness and excitement all over their faces. They were electric tonight. 

Lan Zhan felt the heat of the alcohol hit him immediately. It pooled up hot in his belly and ran from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears in one long roll up his body and he resisted a frown. He didn’t drink, in fact he could count on one hand how many times he had but everyone wanted to drink and get loud and crazy and a small part of him really didn’t want to be left out. 

If he acted a fool well, so be it, he snagged his cocktail and sipped it as he trailed his eyes over their boyfriends. They were gorgeous, sexy and hot in their outfits though this dance was miles away from the seduction of Silk & Satin. Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng weren’t out to seduce anyone tonight though to be fair, they didn’t need to do much to attract attention, men and women already eyeing the hot pair of dancers as they rolled their bodies and shuffled into rhythmic steps. 

XiChen took another sip of his drink as the DJ mixed the song into one he had actually heard before. He considered it as Wei Ying perked up on the dance floor. He gestured to Jiang Cheng who grinned back at him as they recognized the beat and XiChen almost sighed at how beautiful his boyfriend was. Alcohol had a funny effect on him it seemed and he found himself totally content to stare as Jiang Cheng spun into his brother’s arms with a laughing smile. 

~*~

“Come on guys!” Lan JiaLi smiled as she wrapped scarves around the cute little boys’ necks. She had hand knitted a light blue one with a bunny patch for SiZhui and a yellow one with a puppy patch for Jin Ling. She bundled them up with warm jackets before she glanced at the clock, 8pm was plenty of time to find a good spot on the Cold Cloud River.

She was more than excited to take the boys to see the fireworks and the park around the river would be full of food stalls and vendor booths for them to play around as they counted down the hours until midnight. 

She tossed a pink scarf around her now neck and shrugged on her beige jacket over her thick sweater dress. It was an off white and hit at her upper calves where she wore thick black winter tights and some flat heeled knee high boots. She was a pretty girl with short blond hair that dipped just below her shoulders with bright green eyes and she was in her last year of highschool at Gusu’s Magnolia, the Private Academy for Girls. And like most Lans she was at the top of her class and she played the violin. 

Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were her second cousins from their mother’s side and they had grown close after she had volunteered to Lan QiRen to watch SiZhui one afternoon at the young age of 13. She had a lot of practice with little kids since she often helped to watch the younger students at school.

And truth be told, she loved SiZhui like her own little brother and she was quite tickled to meet the rambunctious Jin Ling who SiZhui told her over and over was his bestest friend. Though she was quite surprised to see her cousins fall so completely in love with Jin Ling’s uncles. That was a shock since she would have never suspected the imposing and elegant Lan brothers would fall for such a ragtag pair of men like Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying although after their very first meeting she could see why. 

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying were gorgeous even if they did look like sloppy college kids most of the time with hoodies and jeans and converse sneakers but more than that, they were full of life and energy much like their little nephew and Lan JiaLi found herself very fond of them as well. She had been watching both little boys off and on for a year now alternating with MianMian who was incredibly sweet. She liked Luo Qingyang and had even exchanged numbers with her to talk about silly, girly things since she didn’t really have girl friends at school. 

Magnolia Academy wasn’t very friendly in general and most of the girls there were snooty and they teased her for being a bookworm and a know it all but Lan JiaLi didn’t pay them much mind. It was lonely sometimes since she didn’t really have anyone to talk to or eat lunch with but MianMian was wonderful. 

They went out on girl dates like shopping or to the movies to watch chick flicks to give Mateo a break and JiaLi was really happy to have a friend even if MianMian was older than her by 8 years. She had even asked her once if she minded having some annoying highschool girl hanging around and Luo Qingyang had told her quite succinctly that she was a lot of fun and way more mature than she had ever been as a highschool brat and it was really nice to have a girl to talk to since she was always stuck with her idiot guy friends Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng.

JiaLi had laughed at that and they had settled into an easy friendship. Tonight though MianMian and Mat were spending the evening with his family and Lan JiaLi had a fireworks show to watch so she took Jin Ling and SiZhui’s hands in her’s and they walked out into the cold night. 

They took the 10 minute walk to the great Cold Cloud River which was a huge winding river that cut through the heart of Gusu City and it was already bustling with people, families and couples walking hand in hand just like them as she spied the vendors. 

There were all kinds of booths with caricature artists and arts and crafts artisans. Several stalls had food in a wide variety, everything from hot dogs to special New Year’s dumplings that were supposed to bring you good luck. Further up the path were drink stands with hot chocolate to ward away the chill because winter nights in Gusu were freezing. It was so cold she could see her breath in the air and she was glad she had thought to grab gloves for everyone.

They walked the path with SiZhui and Jin Ling chattering away before they reached a huge tree in the center of the park, it had criss crossing ribbons wrapped around its broad trunk dotted here and there with little slips of paper. It’s branches were covered in fairy lights that gave it a sweet warm glow and Jin Ling tugged on her hand, “Miss Jia, Miss Jia what’s that?” he asked curiously and she smiled down at him as SiZhui launched into an explanation eager to show off how smart he was for his bestest friend. 

“A-Ling! It’s a Wish Tree, every year you have to write your wish and put it on the tree and at midnight all the wishes get taken to the New Year,” he glanced up, “can we do it now?” He asked with hopeful eyes and Lan JiaLi laughed, “of course we can, come on them you little goobers”

They walked over to a long table covered with pens and pencils and little strips of paper before she looked at them, “now, you can only write one wish down so think very hard about what you want to wish for ok?” 

“Mm!” They nodded as they started to think and JiaLi resisted the urge to giggle, they looked so cute thinking so hard. 

She wrote down her wish as she waited for them, _I wish to ace my finals!_ She scribbled in pretty cursive as SiZhui hopped forward. He wrote down his wish and shoved it into his pocket with a shy blush on his cheeks and she raised an eyebrow at him but Jin Ling was next.

“Ok!” He spoke happily and she went to look when SiZhui panicked, “NO! Miss Jia! You can’t look or the wish won’t come true!”

“Haha, you’re right SiZhui, let’s go put them on the tree then,” she smiled and took their hands in hers. They slipped the little papers under the tight ribbon and left to walk back into the area of vendor stalls leaving Jin Ling’s wish, _I wish to meet Pikachu_ and SiZhui’s, _I wish to be with Jin Ling forever_ behind on that great big Wish Tree. 

They wandered around for a while getting their caricatures painted and drinking hot chocolate before they stopped by another booth to buy some sparklers which set the little boys off with excitement again as they lit the little sticks before chasing each other across the grass. They laughed and watched the mini-fireworks and after they had poofed out, JiaLi bought them another two as they waited for the famous Gusu fireworks show.

All in all, it was not the worst way to spend a New Year’s Eve, she thought to herself with a giggle as SiZhui and Jin Ling played around so full of happiness, their little faces bright and their mouths stretched in big smiles. 

~*~

Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng twisted around each other, the beat taking a dip and it was Jiang Cheng’s turn to yank Wei WuXian forward across the floor in front of him as the pair spun and danced moving their bodies with the song as it was mixed in with another beat.

That beat was heavier, the bass deeper and wilder, something sexy to it and Silk & Satin responded to the occasion. Instead of their stomping and shuffling, Wei Ying spun his body on the balls of his feet and fell back into a dip, Jiang Cheng catching him almost instinctively so attuned to his partner. 

He laid him in a low dip, his hand coming up to press into his skin across the long plane of his body. He dragged his fingers up from his waistband, along the curves and ridges of his lightly defined abs before he popped Wei Ying upright. Wei WuXian turned to face Jiang Cheng and it was Silk then who curled his finger in the air beckoning his partner over and it was Satin who responded. 

Satin stepped up into him turning his body, his back to Silk’s chest, so they could grind right there on the dance floor and Lan Zhan stared at them. They were even hotter than before as the allure of the erotic Silk & Satin caught them and it was Silk who slid his hands down Satin’s chest over that crop top to slide down and play along his hips before dragging his palms down his thighs. 

He dug his fingers into the firm muscles there before slipping his hands back up to drag his partner back into his grinding buck. Satin leaned his head back to lay it on Silk’s shoulder as they rolled their hips forwards and back and forwards and back as the music swelled and dimmed around them and a few people started to stare. 

Satin swallowed a moan as Silk pressed his hips into his ass with a rolling buck jostling the anal plug that sat deep in his ass, pushing it in just a little more. It felt lewd and filthy and hot to feel it move inside him as Silk repeated his grinding thrust and Jiang Cheng bit it lip to hold back his voice. 

Truthfully he should have just punched Wei WuXian when he had suggested they wear something so stupid to a nightclub but the lingering desire to see XiChen’s face when he saw it won out and he and his brother had decided to wear the decently sized silicon plugs complete with red jewels on the heads.

And now a few hours into this evening, Jiang Cheng was really cursing that snug toy inside him. Every grind Silk made, every thrust against his ass was torturing him, teasing him and his hole twitched madly around it. He was so hot, the heat from the club, the sweat from the dancing, the fire in his veins from the thick plug inside of him was almost too much for him and he shivered in Silk’s arms, his teeth digging into his lower lip. 

Silk caressed his bare torso laying his palm flat on those trembling abs and he licked his lips. He knew why his Satin was so tense in his arms and he bucked his hips again feeling the toy inside his own ass. He was dangerously close to getting hard right there on the dance floor, the shots pooling hot in his belly. He wasn’t drunk exactly, him and his brother could tumbled way more than 3 shots and be just fine but maybe they shouldn’t have tried that novelty lube Fang had given them at the sex shop, some aphrodisiac infused one use sample that was only enough to get the plugs in and truthfully, they didn’t really think it would work. 

But it seemed Fang’s sly wink should have been a warning instead because Silk was burning up. Wei WuXian’s blood was fire in his veins, that toy in his ass teasing him with promise. Every move he made on the dance floor jostled it, nudged it around leaving him needy and frustrated. He wanted friction, he wanted thrusting and bucking. He wanted Lan Zhan to nail him to the floor or Satin. Satin with his luscious ass against his hips, his hard back laying against his upper body, his sweaty hair smelling like lotuses in his nose. 

The music was swirling in his ear, the base thumping in his chest, the alcohol warm in his belly and that lube earned its name sending tingles up and down his nerve endings and he canted his hips to rub himself into his Jiang Cheng’s firm ass again. 

Satin finally pulled out of his arms and turned to face him head on with hazy blue eyes. He stared at his brother for a second, one split second in time as all that heat from the alcohol, from the lube, from their dancing, from that stupid plug up his ass boiled over in his veins and he slipped his right hand around Silk’s neck and yanked him forward into a heavy kiss. 

He kissed him hard right there on the dance floor and Wei Ying gave in to his brother’s hot mouth. He was too wound up to resist him, too horny, too needy, his arms coming up to wrap around his didi’s neck as they tangled their tongues passionately, a few people from the crowd whistling. 

Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng didn’t even hear them just as firm hands slid around their waists and yanked them apart. Wei Ying turned hazily to Lan Zhan who’s eyes were amber with emotion, lust and confusion swirling with the haze of alcohol in those beautiful eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Wei Ying tugged them all back over to the bar for another round of shots and by this time, the Lans didn’t even object. They tossed 3 shots back a piece which in hindsight wasn’t that great of an idea for Lan Zhan and XiChen but after that sexy kiss their boyfriends had shared, neither Lan knew really what to do at this point, alcohol already taking over their judgement so they just accepted their drinks. 

While WangJi and XiChen were mildly distressed, the alcohol hit Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng just right, that tingling buzz running up and down in their veins swirling around with that unbelievable heat from that stupid Tingles lube. Jiang Cheng turned to XiChen and draped himself over his chest, sliding his arms around his neck. He leaned in close to his boyfriend’s ear and spoke with a purr in his voice, “Hey…...wanna fuck?”

Lan XiChen for his part was drunk. He really was, the floor felt uneven and the room was too loud, his body was tingling and buzzing but when his A-Cheng nuzzled up into him with his sultry invitation, he had an immediate clarity of vision. He didn’t even bother to speak to Wei Ying or Lan Zhan before he turned on his heel and marched off and out of the club, Jiang Cheng’s hand warm in his. 

Not really sure what was happening, Wei WuXian and Lan Zhan followed them almost automatically as Wei Ying slanted a glance to his handsome boyfriend. Lan WangJi had a funny little frown between his eyebrows and he tried to resist the immediate urge to tease him as they followed XiChen’s purposeful stride across the hotel foyer as they left the darkness of the Ice nightclub behind. They piled into an elevator following XiChen like a little trail of drunk ducklings. 

But Wei Ying could never avoid teasing his Lan Zhan and he slipped up close to him. He pressed his body against his chest and trailed his fingers along the crease in his forehead, “Aiyo Lan Zhan…..you’re too handsome to look like this, your pretty face will get stuck this way…” 

WangJi caught his hand and tugged it down to his mouth where he whispered, “Don’t tease me Wei Ying….” his voice tapering off with a low growl, those golden eyes dark with heat and Wei WuXian felt a shiver trip up his spine. He was drunk, he knew it and he was hot, he was so unbelievably hot. He could never really resist his boyfriend normally, much less drunk and riled up from that infernal lube, the toy in his ass shifting with every move he made. 

He moved his hand and leaned in to whisper against those sexy lips, “But I want to tease you my Lan Zhan….”

Wei Ying stared into those incredible eyes, his own already framed by lowered lashes as he watched the play of emotion in that amber gaze. Lan WangJi was vibrant with feelings. He felt everything deeply and all you had to do was look into his eyes to see it and Wei WuXian loved that. He loved those breathtaking golden eyes even if they were hazy, nothing in them but heat and lust and alcohol. 

Lan Zhan was thoroughly drunk. He was so drunk he couldn’t think a clear line, he couldn’t see anything around him, anything in front of him other than Wei Ying’s gorgeous storm grey eyes, so dark and hot. Wei WuXian was staring at him like he wanted to eat him and WangJi felt heat coil up at the base of his spine. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to devour him but the elevator dinged and his lover pulled him out into the hallway as they followed XiChen’s broad back. 

He walked fast, tugging his boyfriend after him and Jiang Cheng wanted to laugh. He wanted to laugh at how they were almost running down the hall but he couldn’t. He could speak passed the unrelenting lust in his veins. He needed this damn plug out, he wanted XiChen to nail him to the bed. He wanted to be fucked, to fuck, to do anything to relieve some of this madness. Tingles was indeed the right name for this cursed lube because his entire body was electric with sparks. 

Lan XiChen yanked out the key card and shoved the hotel room door open as they all tumbled inside, almost tripping over their feet though XiChen wasted no time at all as he yanked his A-Cheng up into his arms kissing him fiercely. Jiang Cheng wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist and let him walk them towards the bed and there was only one and not 2 like the receptionist had promised though no one was clear headed enough to even notice.

Lan Zhan ignored his brother as he jerked Wei Ying against him, his hands already fiddling with the button on those sexy distressed jeans. He popped it quickly as he kissed his lover wildly. He had no grace, no elegance, only fire in his blood and he relished the deep, hoarse groan Wei WuXian breathed into his mouth. He dug his hands into all that jet black hair and pressed his body against his boyfriend’s. 

He didn’t give a rat’s ass if his didi was in the same room, he didn’t give a flying fuck because one way or the other, Lan Zhan was going to take him hard and fast and soon. He was just about to surrender himself when he paused with a wicked thought. He stopped Lan Zhan’s tugging hands from sliding his jeans off and stepped away with a sway to his hips, the open button and zipper of his waistband catching WangJi’s eyes immediately. 

He started to follow when Wei Ying stopped him again, “Wait a second Lan Zhan, XiChen we want to show you something”

He grinned and he wandered over to turn the lights on the nightstands on before he tugged XiChen out of the passionate kiss he was locked in. The elder Lan pouted at him but Wei WuXian grinned, “just a second ok, A-Cheng?”

Jiang Cheng looked at him hazily as he tried to think around the mind numbing kiss his Lan Huan he left him with when Wei Ying tugged him over to the bed. He whispered into his didi’s ear, “let’s strip and turn around to show them ok?”

Jiang Cheng blinked before he grinned, sanity returning just enough to understand his older brother and he turned forward again with a wolfish smile around his mouth and Lan XiChen swallowed dryly. He was already swollen and thick in his pants and he wondered wildly just what their teasing Wei WuXian wanted to show them. 

Lan Zhan stared at them in both trepidation and lust, he didn’t know what to expect as they started as one to strip their tops. They moved together as though they had choreographed this impromptu dance, rolling their bodies artfully as they peeled the crop tops off to toss them to the floor. 

When they rubbed and tugged their nipples playfully, WangJi and XiChen bit their lips in tandem. Their piercing eyes followed those caressing hands as Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying slid their palms along their bodies, across their nipples and down their abs to play with their waistbands. 

There was something almost unfair in having exotic dancers for boyfriends because they knew just how to move, just what to do to turn your mind inside out with lust and desire and need. Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying pushed their hands into their pants to slide the skin tight fabric off their long toned legs and their hard cocks snapped up in the air lewdly. It was kind of crazy how in sync they were as they tugged their shafts with loose hands, one pump then two before they trailed those hot fingertips up their bodies again with slow, teasing caresses. 

They turned slowly and swayed their bodies in front of the bed before they bent at the waist to push their asses out. They slid their legs wide over the carpet of the hotel room floor and Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were suddenly and immediately out of breath as they stared at the little ruby colored jewels between their firm round asscheeks.

They almost couldn’t quite understand what they were looking at as their boyfriends moved to kneel on the bed, those luscious thighs parting fully over the blanket to show off their new plugs. They tossed hot glances over their shoulders in invitation before bouncing their hips over the mattress encouraging their lovers to take a hint.

The Lans were almost frozen in place as they stared and stared and stared. They stared for so long that Wei Ying lost his patience and leaned over to steal a kiss from his brother. He kissed him hard and deep, sliding his tongue along his didi’s as they waited for the pounding they knew would come. 

Jiang Cheng kissed his brother back just as passionately, wildly, sucking on his tongue and biting his lips. It was wet and messy, spit trickling from their hot mouths as they moaned softly, headily. 

XiChen was the first to move as he watched them, his attention torn between the view of Silk and Satin kissing heavily, their mouths moving slick and wet and hot and the view of his A-Cheng’s pretty little ruby stuffed hole. He walked forward with wooden steps to settle his hands on that round ass. He kneaded the skin there yanking his eyes away from their kissing boyfriends. He moved his fingers to caress that red stone and he pushed at it lightly unprepared for the hoarse moan that echoed around them. He tugged at it and pressed it trying to understand what the hell he was looking at when Lan Zhan finally managed to find his legs. 

He almost stumbled forward and leaned down to lay a stinging bite into Wei Ying’s sexy spread cheeks. He dug his teeth into the right one and then the left to leave vivid bite marks on the swells of his ass before he dropped his mouth to that toy. He wrapped his lips around it and jerked back to pull it out of the tight hole he really wanted to see. He blinked in shock for a second as the thick plug popped out before he tossed it to the floor and popped the button on his pants. 

He barely managed to get to the zipper down before he bucked hard into Wei Ying’s ass ripping a wild cry of pleasure from his lover as that hole convulsed around him immediately. 

“ANNNNNNGH?!” Wei WuXian groaned into Jiang Cheng’s mouth as he came almost immediately, his back arching down and his lashing fluttering but Lan WangJi would not be denied, not tonight. He yanked his hips back and forced his thick shaft into that tight ass with a snap of his body. He set a punishing rhythm right then and there and Wei Ying had no choice but to fall apart under his boyfriend’s inescapable pounding. 

Jiang Cheng was next finding his release just as quickly when XiChen ripped that toy out of his body and thrust himself in hard and fast and like this the Lan brothers fucked their boyfriends side by side on that big hotel bed, in with a sharp snap of their hips and out only to swing their bodies back in with a slap of skin and out to roll in deep over and over they pounded those sticky wet asses as Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng cried and gasped and moaned and groaned.

They couldn’t even focus long enough to keep kissing, their cheeks laying against the thick navy blue bedspread as they stared hazily into each other’s eyes watching each other as another release stole over their bodies. XiChen wrapped his broad hands around his boyfriend’s hips and yanked him back into his violent thrusts, his hips snapping forward relentlessly as he chased his release. He tossed his sweaty bangs out of his face and lifted his shirt tail up to nip it with his teeth holding it out of the way as he watched that swollen hole swallow him up and drag against his shaft as he pulled out only for it to suck him up with another thrust, that tight pink rim red with friction. 

He groaned low as he felt his ending curl up in his abdomen and he pitched his body faster, deeper, punching into Jiang Cheng’s ass with no mercy, in with a slap and out with a squelch and back in with a lewd smack of skin on skin and back again over and over he pounded his lover into the bed right next to his brother. He slipped his hands from those sexy hips to slide up under his chest and pull him upright on his knees. 

“S….suck him A-Xian…” XiChen panted around his shirt tail and Wei Ying shuffled over just enough to wrap his lips around his brother’s half hard cock another moan falling muffled from his mouth as Lan Zhan pumped his hips into him fast and hard and endless, again and again and again. 

Wei WuXian sucked his didi’s cock as best as he could with Lan Zhan tearing him apart and it was sloppy and messy, spit and cum everywhere as he groaned feeling his brother’s shaft thicken up against his tongue. 

Jiang Cheng was losing his mind, it was so hot, XiChen was fucking him so deeply, his brother’s mouth was sucking him so good, he thought foggily he would cum for a third time when Lan Zhan tugged Wei Ying off of him.

“Don’t cum yet,” he spoke hoarsely when Jiang Cheng glanced at him with a whine that turned into a groan when XiChen bucked harder. WangJi yanked Wei Ying up on his knees and shoved Jiang Cheng’s head down to give Wei WuXian his turn and he did it willingly. He sucked his brother’s cock into his mouth with a firm tug of his lips and Wei Ying groaned long and loud as Lan Zhan pumped in one last time to bury himself as deeply as he could. 

“MNNNNNN!” He shoved his head into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and sunk his teeth into him with a powerful bite as he came hard, so hard he felt lightheaded, all that alcohol and lust blurring his vision for a moment but XiChen had no such problems. He rammed his lover forward into Wei Ying before he yanked him back and threw him forward again with the strength of his thrusts and Jiang Cheng bobbed his head on Wei WuXian’s shaft erratically. 

He tried to set a rhythm but it was almost impossible with XiChen ravaging him so deeply, so thoroughly and he pulled his mouth back sucking and pumping over his brother’s thick tip. It was hard again too and he wanted to pull him towards his end but he simply couldn’t focus enough to do anything about it. 

XiChen rammed into him, in deep and back and in deeper and back and one more time with a snap then again with another smack of skin on skin before he jerked his lover into his final thrust as his release caught him too. His back bowed forward and every muscle he had turned taut and tight.

“Haaaaannnnngghh!” He groaned heavily, his body twitching and jerking with aftershocks as his vision threatened to spiral away in a swirl of white. He floated for a moment there, disconnected as warmth rolled over him from his head to his toes and he tugged out to flop down flat on the side of the bed. He blinked blearily as he focused on the view.

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying were flat on the comforter, Lan Zhan sprawled out on his back on the other side of them though he turned his head to stare lazily as everyone huffed and panted. 

They laid there in the low golden glow of the lamps sweaty and hazy and Jiang Cheng was the first to move this time. He carded a hand back through his messy hair as he considered four things almost simultaneously, he was drunk, he was still horny, he was hard and so was his brother. 

He slipped forward across that navy blue bedspread and brushed Wei Ying’s wild bangs out of the way before he leaned in and kissed him again. He kissed him slowly and deeply and his brother melted against him with a low hum and if you asked Jiang Cheng right at that moment what was going through his head, he wouldn’t have been able to tell you. 

Perhaps it was the allure of so many Silk & Satin performances, perhaps it was that aphrodisiac, perhaps it was the alcohol but regardless of the reason, right then and right there, he desired his brother. He wanted to fuck him and bed him and make him cum with his cock. 

He tugged Wei Ying forward and laid him on his belly as he shifted up to straddle the backs of his thighs. He settled his hands down on these pert, tan and perfectly round cheeks and kneaded them for a moment. 

How many times had he grabbed them before? How many times had he grinded against them? How many times had he gripped and molded them with his fingertips? And more….how hard did he find his release when he had fucked him just two months ago? How deeply did he bury himself inside his brother’s body with relish, with pleasure? 

Jiang Cheng looked down as he slid those cheeks open and closed and open again to stare at his swollen hole. It was soaked with lube and Lan Zhan and Jiang Cheng slid just a little higher to let the thick tip of his cock nudge that red entrance. He teased them with light little presses losing himself in the moment as Wei Ying whined softly. 

He liked that sound, he liked his dominant older brother submissive and pliant under him. He liked his quiet voice and he liked the firm skin of his ass under his hands. He was vaguely aware of the heated stare their boyfriends’ gave them as they watched him. He could feel those piercing eyes but he would not be swayed. 

Lan XiChen and Lan Zhan were sated and satisfied, languid against the bed and they could watch as he gave his brother his release and found his own. Jiang Cheng nudged that pink entrance again before he pushed. He sunk into it easily, twin moans falling from him and Wei Ying as he slid inch after hot inch into his brother’s ass. 

He hilted and paused for a moment enjoying the feeling, enjoying the tight hole that sucked him up. It was a new sensation and so unimaginably hot. He loved his Lan Huan, that would never change. He loved making love to him, he loved his wild fucking and his possessive love but he would not deny just how good it felt to take another, to take Silk, to take Wei WuXian. 

It felt filthy, depraved and forbidden; it felt good and Jiang Cheng tugged himself back out with a long slow glide enjoying the drag on his shaft. He rolled his hips back in a little faster before sliding out only to push back in with a dull thud of their bodies. He braced his hands right over those cheeks, grabbing them firmly as he tugged back and bucked in again. 

He wasn’t wild like XiChen, he wasn’t punishing like Lan Zhan instead he was steady, a deep, constant rolling pistoning of his body, in to the hilt and out to the tip and in deep to pull almost all the way out only to repeat it, over and over he pushed steadily against that sensitive bud inside Wei Ying and he moaned heavily. 

There was something so intense about his brother’s lovemaking. It wasn’t the mind numbing punching his Lan Zhan used that ripped his climaxes out of him whether he was ready or not, instead it was a rhythmic pressure in and back and in and out and in and out again which stoked the lust in his belly.

It added heat to the fire in his veins slowly, building up the pressure, calling it forward instead of tearing it out of him and Wei WuXian bit his lip. He wanted his A-Cheng to go faster and at the same time he didn’t. It was absurdly erotic to feel that thick cock dragging inside his ass, pressing deep and tugging out, a constant back and forth fast enough to feel good and slow enough he could feel everything, slow enough he could stay aware of it and enjoy it all. 

Lan WangJi was a magnificent lover, he was amazing, he was a beast, but he did not fuck Wei Ying this way, he did not set a pace that would hold his boyfriend right there on the edge desperate and yet loathed to find his ending. With Lan Zhan, no matter how slow it started, it would turn rapid and deep and hard and Wei WuXian loved it, truly he did. He was never unsatisfied in his lover’s bed but something about this rhythm, something about his brother’s unending, constant thrusts that held him right at the tip of a precipice was maddingly alluring. 

He wanted to find his ending and yet he didn’t and he didn’t know what to do as he laid there and let his brother’s thrusts take him higher and higher. 

Lan WangJi shifted a little up to sit against the headboard of the bed watching them, watching their A-Cheng fuck his Wei Ying with a steady in and out and he laid his hand in his lap toying with himself. He grabbed his shaft and squeezed it lightly pumping his fist up and down lazily. He had cum too hard earlier unable to resist his lover’s wet and ready body, unable to resist the view of that little red plug and he thought distractedly, he would definitely consider more toys in the future. 

He palmed himself, fondling his cock with mild interest as he stared at Wei WuXian’s face, he was so sexy laying there on his stomach under his brother’s pumping hips. His face was flushed, his cheeks pink, his sweaty bangs stuck to his skin, those beautiful grey eyes dark and hazy with pleasure. 

He looked wrecked to be honest, he looked desperate, his hand clawing into the blanket, his voice low and breathy, strained around the edges as his little brother took him higher with that constant, steady thrusting. He looked right on the edge and Lan Zhan considered that. He and Wei Ying went slow then fast, never a rhythm like this mostly because Lan WangJi always lost his head under Wei WuXian’s inescapable seduction. He could never resist his boyfriend’s body or those sexy eyes. 

He slid his hand down to play with his balls, tugging them lightly and his shaft thickened up just a little as he let his amber eyes follow the arch in Wei Ying’s back as he shifted his ass up higher for his brother’s in deep and back and in deep and back pace. 

He vaguely noticed XiChen shifting around to lean against the headboard next to him, his hands fiddling with his clothes until he shucked them all, tossing them to the floor to sit cross legged against the top of the bed. His hand settled on his length as well, toying and tugging lightly as he watched his lover fuck his brother. 

It was so hot to watch, so incredibly lewd to see the face his A-Cheng made as he took him, he was breathtakingly beautiful. His face flushed and his eyes dark enough they turned navy with his lust, he had a dominant smile about the edges of his mouth and his lips were red and kiss swollen as he maintained his rhythm. 

He was solid and unrelenting, pump after buck after thrust, he pistoned his hips in with rolling snaps that slapped their A-Xian’s ass softly, the lube and cum inside him squelching lewdly, his airy, breathy voice tumbling from his lips. 

Wei Ying shoved the hand that wasn’t fisted up in the blanket back through his hair almost desperately. He was so close, he needed Jiang Cheng to move just a little faster and he would fall but at the same time he wasn’t ready for his ending. He liked this pace, he liked this teasing madness and he had a thought there after about 30 minutes of this steady fucking. 

It was a filthy, filthy thought. 

He turned his head and looked up over his shoulder at his younger brother and offered his mouth for a kiss, content when his A-Cheng leaned down over his back and gave him a passionate one, with simmering heat as they passed that fire back and forth across their tongues. After a long while of this messy, wet kiss Wei Ying leaned back and whispered against his brother’s lips, “A-Cheng will you let me fuck you too….at the same time?”

“How?” Jiang Cheng whispered back pausing to deepen that kiss again, his hips never stopping that maddingly constant thrusting. 

“Lay on your side…”

He did as asked and tugged regretfully out of his brother’s tight ass. He flopped down on his right side and Wei WuXian scooted close to him and slipped his legs through his to fit them together in the classic scissoring position. He pushed his body down until their cores fit together and Jiang Cheng understood it. 

He moved his cock to angle down and pressed back into his brother’s hot hole just as Wei WuXian did the same to his entrance. They slipped in easily lube and cum easing the glide of their shafts. They couldn’t thrust like this so they grinded instead. They were still so unbelievably hard every rolling press forward and back nudged their sensitive buds teasing them more but Wei Ying was not content with A-Cheng’s steady pace and he moved faster shoving his cock against his didi’s inner walls. 

They writhed together like this for a while, their hips moving in the same rhythm though in opposite directions to grind into each other’s soft spots with an ever quickening pace and Jiang Cheng knew he would cum, he knew he would cum soon and he laid his hands on the thigh against his abdomen and squeezed it. He gripped it hand and yanked Wei Ying deeper into him, his voice growing louder and breathier as that pleasure spiraled up inside of him.

Lan XiChen watched them with heavily lidded brown eyes that looked a honey amber in the low lights of the room. They were sex incarnate, lewd as they grinded into each, scissoring their bodies and he tugged harder on his cock until it stood tall and proud once more. He pumped his hand lightly around the thick head as he stared. 

They were so sexy, so sweaty, their skin flushed with a blush that dusted their shoulders, their hair messy as that high ponytail and braid fall out in strands that framed their faces. He had the most perfect view of their bodies, their long legs wrapped around each other as they buried their hard shafts deep and it so heady to watch this forbidden act, so fucking lewd. 

He was ready to take his boyfriend again and he would. As soon as they finished he would lay his boyfriend down on his back and fuck him hard. He would set a fast pace, a deep one that would force his lover hard again. He would make him cum, he would kiss him and steal those lips back from their A-Xian. He would possess his A-Cheng again. 

They could play like this, they could pleasure each other and grind and pant and moan but Jiang Cheng would know who possessed him, he would learn all over again just what it meant to belong to Lan XiChen just as XiChen belonged to him. 

“Ahhh….haaa…..mmmm…...nnnnahhhhhmmmm…...haaa…….ammm……”

Wei Ying copied his brother's moan, grabbing that long pale thigh pressed against his torso and he pulled his brother deeper into him as their bodies moved just that little bit faster, forward and back and forward and back rubbing and grinding and rolling their hips. 

Lan Zhan waited for his turn patiently. He was transfixed by the show their boyfriends were putting on. It was so stupidly hot, their bodies writhing together in some depraved act of madness as they sought their pleasures. He was hard again, so hard satiny slick beaded on the tip of his shaft and he knew he would take his Wei Ying again. He would fuck him heavily, wildly. He would shove his shaft deep into that firm ass so full of lube and his brother’s release. 

He tugged lightly on himself as he listened to them, as he watched them undulate and grind and rock together. He had never seen anything so lewd, sure Halloween had been just as depraved in fact in some ways it had been both hotter to share them and worse because he simply could not stomach sharing his boyfriend with his older brother. He could not and he would not but Satin? Satin was different, Silk & Satin were a pair and he could allow this. He could let his lover take his didi, he could let Wei Ying top and he could enjoy watching it. 

He did like the dominant look that came over his boyfriend’s grey eyes when he thrust himself deeply into Jiang Cheng, he did in fact enjoy looking at the play of pleasure across Wei Ying’s face. It was different from the way he fell apart under him, from the loud cries of ecstasy he released with their mad lovemaking. And it did help that he got Wei Ying under him all the time since they fucked constantly, always, morning, noon, night, weekdays, weekends, long sessions, quick ones, he was not starved for physical love and he did not mind allowing his boyfriend the chance to play. Once in a while it was ok, once in a long, long while it was acceptable though he would never share Wei Ying with anyone else but Satin. 

“Huff…...mm…….ahhhhnnn…...nnnnmmmmmmhaaa…...mmm….haaaaa….” Jiang Cheng gasped as they grinded hard, their bodies moving faster and wilder as they dug into each other’s soft spots and he felt his release coil tighter inside him, tighter and tighter until it snapped deep within his belly and he came hard. He came so hard his legs curled, his toes clenched, his body arched like a bow as he emptied himself inside of his brother’s clutching ass. 

Wei Ying gasped heavily with a loud moan as he felt his own ending snap in his abdomen. It crested heavily rushing out of him with profound pleasure as he came with a jerk. It was so powerful his back curved and sparkling lights threw themselves across his vision as they came and came and came. 

Their climaxes seemed endless until finally, finally they tapered off and the brothers wilted into the bed boneless, panting and huffing, their eyelashes wet with pleasure and satisfaction. 

Lan Zhan watched them lay there in their afterglow for a moment content to rub himself leisurely as they caught their breath. They would need it, Wei Ying would need it when WangJi took him for he planned to take him long and hard, all the way until his lover spent himself again and after that release it would take him a while to get it up again. 

XiChen shuffled forward, plopping himself down on his side in front of his panting boyfriend to kiss him slowly. He kissed his lips before slipping his tongue in to rub against his lover’s languidly. He was still glowing, the strength of his earlier release still suffusing him with warmth. He sucked gently and caressed the insides of his A-Cheng’s mouth with wet licks and light flicks not even noticing his brother laying down to do the same on the other side of them as their boyfriends remained intertwined. 

Wei Ying accepted Lan Zhan’s deep, possessive kiss with a tired hum. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck with a sigh as all four of them laid there on that navy blue comforter in that big hotel bed kissing and kissing and kissing. They kissed for minutes, hours until finally, the Lan brothers tugged their boyfriends apart, their soft cocks slipping out to reveal swollen red holes oozing and dripping cum and lube lewdly. 

XiChen laid Jiang Cheng on his back and pressed his hands to the back of his thighs to lift them out of the way so he could look at his ravaged entrance. He let the fingers of his right hand caress and trail around that abused pink rim, playing with the cum there before he slipped into it. 

He let his long, long fingers reach deep to caress that little sensitive bud and his lover shivered with a jolt, “Lan Huan….Lan Huan no ok….I’m too sensitive I can’t….I can’t do it again….” he whispered as those gentle fingers rubbed against him but XiChen just smiled, “don’t worry my A-Cheng, I’ll get you hot again and then I’m going to take you and show you who you belong to…”

Jiang Cheng trembled as he looked up into those honey brown eyes with trepidation, it felt almost too much for him, his hole twitching and his body shivering but XiChen just continued his delicate touch, fluttering his fingers against that spot to encourage him, to tease him and whether it was due to the linger effects of the alcohol or that ridiculous lube he found his cock thickening just a little as his sexy boyfriend massaged his prostate with presses that alternated between firm and light, rubbing and teasing and enticing him.

Next to him on the bed, Wei Ying laid there on his back, his legs high up in the air as Lan Zhan knelt in front of him, his knees wide around his body and he folded Wei WuXian almost in half, his ass up and his thighs pressed to his belly. He stared at that wet hole for a moment before he bent down and licked it. He licked a hot line up from his tail bone over his swollen rim to caress his balls. 

He licked up the right one before he slipped it gently into his mouth, kneading it with his lips before he sucked lightly, letting his tongue caress the delicate sack. He pulled back letting it pop out, only to return to it again as Wei Ying settled his hands in his hair with a groan. 

Wei Ying was hazy with alcohol, with afterglow, with that incredible aphrodisiac that refused to let him go and Lan Zhan felt so good as he licked and sucked and laved his balls. He moved from one to the other letting his hand cup the right one and roll it in his palm, his fingers gentle as he teased his lover and Wei Ying moaned again. 

It felt so, so, so good his shaft twitched with interest and a small distant part of him was kind of astounded that he could even think about growing thick again after the release he had but Lan WangJi was ever the diligent partner. 

He sucked on the left sack, hollowing out his mouth to tug it as he let his teeth graze all that sensitive, delicate skin as he molded it with his lips. For a long while he lapped and laved and suckled those soft round mounds listening to his boyfriend’s breathy moans just as Jiang Cheng moaned with him and he glanced over curiously, his mouth full of Wei Ying to see his brother handling his own boyfriend with skill.

XiChen was steadily, slow and meticulously massaging him, his fingers rolling inside his ass and Jiang Cheng tossed his head towards his brother, his blue eyes dark with simmering lust. His cock was already half hard as he met those hazy stormy grey eyes as Wei Ying looked back at him. 

They stared at each other for a moment before shifting closer to kiss again. There was something magnetic in the kiss they shared as though Silk and Satin had taken possession of them. As though the erotic pair of lovers they had played on stage for years would not be denied. It was strange, odd even since they did not desire each other like that. They did not lust after each other normally but it seemed under the influence of alcohol or those cursed little Halloween candies, some subconscious desire reared up in them, some deep rooted urge to finish all those exotic dances stole over them and they could not resist kissing each other. 

Despite being brothers, despite their normal, everyday family life, in these moments of passion, Silk and Satin would rear their heads and it was all Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng could do to surrender to each other. They would always have this odd attraction, this strange desire in moments like these and even if they never again found themselves in each other’s arms they would treasure each other for Satin would only ever fuck Silk and Silk in turn would take no one else but his didi for the rest of their lives because Lan XiChen and Lan WangJi were their lovers, their partners and they were the ones who would always take them, who would forever be their dominants and the Jiang brothers wouldn’t have it any other way. 

They kissed passionately as they moaned and groaned under their lovers' hands and mouths and Lan WangJi let that delicate sack fall from his lips to lick a hot line down the skin to that swollen hole again. He licked the rim around in a circle tasting their pleasures, his, their A-Cheng’s and that lube which had some sort of a fruity flavor that overpowered the bitterness. 

It was a pleasant surprise and Lan Zhan settled himself down to suck at his boyfriend’s hole. He leaned in and set his lips around the edge of that pink puckered entrance and sucked it with a graze of his teeth before licking a long circle around that gaping hole. It was loose from the pounding and the grinding and it fluttered around him. 

He slid up into it deeper to caress his inner walls with his tongue laving a wet, curving path around and around inside him. He ate that hole, he sucked it and licked it and lapped at their pleasures, spit and cum trailing down his chin as he enjoyed turning his lover on again. 

He would have Wei Ying dripping before he took him, he would have him standing tall and proud so he could fuck another release out of him and he settled himself into the motions. His hands pressing into those thighs to hold those sexy legs out of his way. He filled his mouth with their taste and filled his ears with the muffled moans and groans that fell from their kissing lovers. Satin was the only person he would ever share his Wei Ying with. Satin was the only person he would allow Silk to fuck, to kiss other than him. 

And if these moments of pleasure would happen again or perhaps they never would it didn’t matter to Lan Zhan. Silk and Satin were a pair and they could love each other in that unique way that Silk and Satin did, in the strange love affair that Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng did not have.

He pumped his tongue in and out slowly, fucking his lover with his mouth when he slanted a glance up to see Wei Ying’s thick cock above him. It was so hard there was slick beading on the tip and he leaned back just in time it seemed for XiChen to pull his hand from his lover’s ass. 

The Lans watched them kiss for a moment before they shuffled up to spread their knees wide around their boyfriends’ bodies. They hooked their long legs on their elbows and paused to spit on their cocks allowing the saliva to slick up all that lube again. They moved almost in tandem, with slow motions before they pressed their shafts into their lovers for the second time that New Year’s Eve.

XiChen groaned low as Jiang Cheng swallowed him up with a sucking pull before he tugged back out and rolled his body forward again with a dull thud of their hips and his A-Cheng pulled away from his Silk with a moan. He looked up foggily at the magnificent vision his Lan Huan cut. Lan XiChen was a perfect man, his shoulders broad and strong, his forearms solid, his chest flushed with the blush of pleasure. His rolling abs were chiseled out of marble as they curved and arched forward and back with his slowly pumping hips. 

Jiang Cheng trailed his eyes back up the elegant column of his neck to his sharp jawline and over those pale pink lips to meet his piercing eyes. Lan Huan had the most incredible eyes in his opinion. They weren’t a unique color like his brother’s instead they were a warm brown but the fire and life in them pinned you to the spot. Those eyes were dominant and powerful. They pulled you in leaving you helpless in his stare. 

They turned honey brown in the sunlight, the low lights of the room painting them that golden brown under his long thick lashes that framed his hot eyed gaze. Lan Huan looked at him like he was the sun, the moon, a galaxy of the most beautiful stars and Jiang Cheng could read love under all that lust in his gorgeous eyes and he loved him back. He adored him, he would love no one the way he loved his Lan Huan. 

He knew foggily in that moment that he would never love anyone again even if Lan XiChen left him one day, he would never be able to feel for another what he felt for this impressive, bashful, sweet, imposing, sexy, caring, magnificent man. His heart was owned by him, his body belonged to him, his entire being was possessed by him and he in turn was beloved.

Jiang Cheng would share him with no one, never again, not with anyone not even Silk. Silk could have Satin, Satin could take Silk but no one would have his Lan Huan and he whispered brokenly passed another one of his soft, breathy moans.

“haa….mmmm…..k….kiss…huff..me…..La….Lan…..Huan….” 

He opened his arms and XiChen went willingly. Ever since he had told his A-Cheng his birth name, his lover used it sparingly, lovingly, in moments of passion and gentleness when they laid together in the afterglow of their lovemaking late into the night and he loved that. He loved his sweet boyfriend’s soft voice when he whispered in his ear as though Lan Huan was a special name, a pet name for him. 

He laid his body down between those long legs to kiss his swollen, wine red lips. The Jin LiquidLips were amazing to have lasted through all that sucking and kissing and they stayed vivid and perfect on Jiang Cheng’s mouth. They kissed heavily then, passionately, deeply as his hips pumped steadily into his ass, working them up slowly. He would speed up eventually but the glow of their earlier coupling still laid warmly over all of them as their fucking turned sweeter. XiChen made love to his sweetheart right there on the bed next to their brothers and he couldn’t even hear Wei Ying’s breathy moans or Lan Zhan’s low voice so engulfed he was by Jiang Cheng’s hot mouth. 

He could kiss his lover for hours, days, he could devour his mouth and want for nothing else in his life, well nothing other than those thick thighs. Those were his true weakness. Those firm thighs that would wrap around his waist or hang on his arms, that would curl around his neck against his cheeks, that would blush and bruise prettily under his mouth. 

He would never be able to take another for as long as he lived. No one would heat him up like his A-Cheng, no one could turn his head and he poured the love he felt in his chest into their kiss swallowing those heady answering moans. 

Lan Zhan was braced over the bed next to them, Wei WuXian’s knees hooked on his elbows as he thrusted in deep and out and in deep again only to roll back out before pushing in until he hilted. Over and over he made love to his Wei Ying, those soft moans caressing his pink ears. Wei WuXian was the single most beautiful human being he had ever seen but more so than his physical appearance with that long, lean body and that gorgeous mane of black hair, was the light and fire and life in his big grey eyes. 

He loved those eyes, he loved the way they changed colors, from a light grey in the sunshine to a dark thundercloud grey in the throes of passion. He even loved to see them flicker with his anger or sparkle with his laughter. He loved everything there was to love about the man under him. Everything from his legs that looked a mile long to the elegant slope of that neck he loved to kiss and bite. He loved him from his toes to the tips of his hair and making love to him was something profound for Lan Zhan. 

No matter how many times they tangled together in a mess of sex and lust, skin and lips and teeth, every time turned his head upside down, every moment was passionate and intense. It was almost mind boggling that even a little over a year together, he could still feel this way, still feel so much for this man he was making love to. 

“hannn….mmm…..haa…...ahhnn…..nnnnnaaaahhhhhaaaa...La…..Lan Zhahhhhhnnn” Wei Ying gasped and Lan Zhan lost the odd threads of his thoughts and suddenly he was no longer capable of that slow easy pace. He yanked his hips back and slammed them forward with a punching thrust to wring out a cry from Wei WuXian’s perfectly red lips. 

“HAAANNNNNNN!!!!” Wei Ying cried hoarsely as Lan Zhan really started to fuck him, out to the tip only to slam back in and back out all the way before rolling his hips forward with a stinging slap of skin on skin and Wei WuXian fell apart. It was hard and fast and deep as his Lan Zhan’s control snapped in the air. 

It was always like this between them and Wei Ying loved it, he loved how easily this big, beautiful man came undone for him and he was the same, he would come again and soon, it was almost automatic. As soon as Lan Zhan snapped, Wei Ying would lose it, unable to resist his lover and those punishing thrusts. 

In deep and back out and in deeper and all the way out and then in again and back and in and back and in deep and back over and over Lan Zhan pounded his boyfriend into the bed folding him in half to lay an erratic kiss on his lips since he simply could do nothing else. 

He was slave to Wei Ying, he would be his and only his for the rest of his life. No one would have him, no one could take him from the magnetic man who laughed as though sunlight danced on his tongue, who’s eyes glowed with life and the richness of his feelings. And Wei WuXian kissed him back just as chaotically, their bodies slapping together over and over as they fucked hard and fast and deep. 

Wei WuXian could not get enough of his Lan Zhan, he could never get enough of him. He craved him, he desired him, he needed him for pleasure, for friendship, for support and for love. He had never known love before him, he had never understood it. Love had always been this intangible thing that other people had, this vague definition of affection that he had never been truly able to understand until Lan WangJi had walked into his life and taught him exactly what love meant. 

He had stolen his heart so thoroughly, Wei Ying knew in a private corner of his heart he would wither away and die without him so real, so profound was the love he had for this shy, sweet, beautiful and incredible man. He loved his little ‘mn’s’ and he adored his blushing ears. He loved those strong shoulders and his incredible eyes that spoke volumes. He loved how pure and honorable he was, how steadfast and proud. He loved those long lashes and all those small private smiles only the people closest to him could see. 

Lan Zhan was distant and indifferent until you got the privilege to see his heart, the permission to get close enough to look into those golden eyes that stole his breath more often than Wei Ying cared to admit. He marveled at how amazing of a man Lan WangJi was and how incredible it was that he was his.

Wei Ying wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck overwhelmed by love, overwhelmed by those punishing thrusts that threw his body up against the blankets as he let himself be devoured by Lan Zhan’s lips, let himself be consumed by it as he moaned and groaned and panted and huffed against his mouth. He loved being taken by Lan WangJi, he loved Lan Zhan with all his heart. 

He pulled back trying to breathe around those punishing thrusts and he leaned into his neck kissing the flushed skin there before be whispered brokenly, “L….huff….Lan…….mmmm….haaa…..ammmm……...Lahhhh……...nnn….haaaaa…….Zhaaaaannnnmmm…...I…..lo…..ove yo….you…..pant…….huff…..mmmm….”

And Lan WangJi could not stop himself then, he pounding Wei Ying into the bed with violent thrusts, in deep and out and in deep and back out only to swing his hips back in with wild, punching thrusts as he felt his release coil up within him. It pulled tighter and tighter but he willed it back. He would not find his ending before Wei Ying, not tonight. 

Lan XiChen was much to same as he plowed into his boyfriend, their lips locked together in a messy kiss with breathy, “L...mmmm…..mmmmph…...Lan…...haaa……...mmmmmph…...Huahhh….mmmm…..Huan…..Lan…..huff….mmmph…..Lan Huan!!’s” falling from their moving mouths and XiChen fought his ending back as he punched into his lover. He buried himself as deep as he could go in that delicious ass before yanking his hips back only to delve in again to pull back and slam in to roll back and thrust and buck and fuck his lover hard and fast, relentlessly as the hotel bed creaked under them, the sounds of sex were so loud in the room as the Lan brothers ripped their lovers apart under their endless pounding. 

Over and over, deep and back and in and out and in deep again with smacking, squelching sounds that filled the air with sex and lust and passion. It was with one more final punching thrust that they lost the threads of their control and they came hard with heavy moans and wild cries as their backs arched and curved, their toes curled up as a rush of pleasure exploded over them. 

They came together then just as a whistle blew passed the hotel window and exploded overhead with a loud crack. XiChen heard it dimly as he tugged out of Jiang Cheng’s seductive body.

He padded over on shakily legs and pulled the curtains open to show the tall floor to ceiling windows that ran wall to wall as fireworks lit up the night sky with a shower of colors and sparks in all shapes and sizes. He returned to the bed and cuddled up behind his lover as all four of them turned to the windows as Gusu celebrated the turning of the year. 

~*~

“WOW!” Jin Ling giggled as he stared up at the night sky as fireworks exploded in a wash of colors and crackles painting the city in bright sparkles and SiZhui laughed too as JiaLi smiled at them. She looked up as well as all around them, people cheered and jumped, clapping and whistling as the year came to an end and another one started. 

Couples kissed each other and siblings hugged, children laughed and even a few dogs barked as Gusu celebrated and she wondered if one day she would have someone of her own to kiss at midnight. The Cold Cloud River was glowing under the different fireworks as they went on and on and on. Gusu was famous for it and even people from neighboring towns came to visit to see the spectacular show.

And there under the beautiful sparkling fireworks, SiZhui reached out and held Jin Ling’s little hand in his, he was his bestest, bestest friend and he hoped they could be friends forever. 

~*~

Wei Ying leaned back into Lan Zhans’s broad chest with a pleased, tired hum as those strong arms settled around his waist. WangJi nuzzled into those sweaty locks in his face to press a light kiss to his boyfriend’s ear as they watched the incredible fireworks outside the big windows. 

And Jiang Cheng whispered softly to his little family, “Happy New Year’s…” as he snuggled into XiChen who was wrapped around him, his long legs threaded through his boyfriend’s affectionately as they all laid there side by side on that big hotel bed, drowsy with their afterglow, warm in each other’s arms. 

No one knew what this new year would hold but whether it was good or bad or otherwise, they knew in the depths of their hearts it would be a year to remember, a year full of laughter and love and cute little nephews as they shared the next chapter of their lives together.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Whew haha Happy New Year's everyone, may you have a great night and a wonderful 2021! I hope it's full of happiness, peace and prosperity for you and your's ❤


End file.
